Problem: Tiffany buys a basket of watermelons on sale for $\$15$ before tax. The sales tax is $6\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of watermelons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of watermelons. ${6\%} \times {$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.06} \times {$15} = {$0.90}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$0.90} + {$15.00} = $15.90$ Tiffany needs to pay $$15.90.$